


Tell Me

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Greirs fic for @marceee24





	Tell Me

“Where are you going?” Speirs asks, making Grant jump slightly. 

“I’m going to stay with the men. Don’t you think it's suspicious that all the other men sleep in the same building besides me?” Grant says, packing what little things he had into a bag. He had been staying in Speirs' room since they arrived in Haguenau. 

“That’s why you’re leaving?” Speirs asks, sitting down on the bed and facing Grant.

“Yes.” Grant nods, dropping his bag and sitting next to Speirs on the bed, that way he didn't have to look him in the eyes. Speirs puts a hand on Grant’s knee and Grant immediately tenses up, becoming very aware of Ron’s clean hand on his dirty pants.

“Charles…” Speirs says, dropping his head. “If you’re ashamed of us…”

“No!” Grant says, shaking his head. “Why would I be ashamed of you? You’re… you’re a lieutenant. I’m just a staff sergeant. All the men look up to you. I would never be ashamed.”

Speirs nods his head, bringing his hand up higher on Grant’s leg and squeezing slightly. Grant sighs and leans into Speirs, letting his body sink into his. 

“Tell me.” Speirs says, putting an arm around Grant. Grant was not the type to be this vulnerable in front of anyone, especially a superior officer, but his relationship with Speirs was unlike any other. They had found each other through the worst of circumstances. They never would have expected to find love in the middle of a war.

“I’m just not good enough to be with you.” Grant sighs, putting a hand over his face. Grant felt honored to be with Speirs. While Speirs had a hard outer shell, he showed his soft side to Grant and Grant only. 

“What makes you think this?” Speirs asks. “Is it just because of our rank?” 

“It’s… part of it.” Charles admits with a sigh. 

“What’s the other part?” Speirs asks, pressing a kiss to the back of Grant’s neck. Grant straightens back up to look Speirs in the eye.

“It’s not just in rank that you’re above me. It’s everything. I’m just not good enough. You deserve to be with someone better than me, someone who compliments you. Someone who will make you happier than me.”

Speirs puts his hands on Grant’s cheeks, forcing him to keep his head straight. “Do not say that. Nobody could make me happier than you. I care about you… so much. I never expected this to happen, but you’re irresistible. I couldn’t imagine myself with with anyone but you.”

Grant isn’t even aware that he was crying until Speirs wiped away a tear from his cheek, letting his thumb drag over his skin and down onto his lip. Speirs leans in and kisses him gently, still holding his face between his hands.

“I love you.” Grant whispers, leaning his forehead against Speirs. 

Speirs is taken aback, realizing this is the first time that anyone has told him that they loved him. Grant pulls away, staring at Speirs expectantly, worry in his eyes.

“Oh!” Speirs shouts, realizing that he didn’t say anything in response. “I- I love you too.” He says with a smile, pulling Grant into another kiss.


End file.
